She Means Nothing To Me...~Part 2~
by PandaBear
Summary: The rumors of Tai and Mimi spread fast throughout the whole school, but will the rumors reach Sora? Mimi convinces Tai to go to the movies, but will it lead to a fight between him and Sora?


She Means Nothing To Me...(Part 2)  
  
By Panda_Bear  
  
*Ok I dun own Digimon yada yada yada you know da drill I dun own it I just write stories using their characters so there ya go! ^-^  
  
*Thoughts of the characters will be in brackets ( ) and my messages will be in asterisks*  
  
~Part 2~  
  
The next day rumors about Tai and Mimi were all over the place and was the talk of the school. Mimi had people coming up to her asking if the rumors were true and of course she said   
that they were and she doesn't worry about Tai finding out because he barely knows what's going on around him. Mimi sees Tai in the hallway and calls him over.  
  
"Hey Tai!"  
  
"Hey Mimi what's up?"  
  
"Well I was wondering if you were busy tonight and maybe we could hang out again?"  
  
"Well, I dunno Mimi I'm supposta meet up with Sora after her tennis practice."  
  
"Oh please Tai it would mean alot to me as a friend."  
  
"Well....."  
  
"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee!"  
  
"Well, alright then I'm sure Sora will understand."  
  
"Yay! Thanks Tai! This means alot to me."  
  
"No problem I'll just tell Sora that I can't meet her after school."  
  
"Tai you don't have to do that I'm sure she'll understand."  
  
"Well are you sure I mean I wouldn't want her to wait for me ya know?"  
  
"Oh please Tai she's a smart girl she knows when it gets too long to wait for someone."  
  
"I'm not too sure about this Mimi..."  
  
"C'mon Sora will be fine trust me!"  
  
"Ok, then..."  
  
~~~~~After school at the tennis courts~~~~~   
  
Sora plays a heated game of tennis during practice against one of her teammates. While the others talk about an "interesting" topic.  
  
"Hey you guys did ya hear? Mimi and Tai are going out!" says one girl.  
  
"Really? I thought it was just another rumor?" says another.  
  
"Hey lets ask Sora she'll know she and Tai are like best friends!"  
  
"Hey Sora!"  
  
"Huh? Oh hey guys what's up?" Sora says exhausted from the game.  
  
"Is it true about Tai and Mimi?"  
  
"Tai and Mimi? What about them?" Sora asked confused.  
  
"Is it true they're going out?!"  
  
"Going out? Wah? Tai and Mimi?"   
  
"Yeah! Quit the chit-chat well is it true or not?!"  
  
"It's not true they're just friends, where'd ya hear that?!"  
  
"It's all over school! Hey here comes Naoko let's ask her she'll know she saw 'em!"  
  
"Hey Naoko!"  
  
"Hey guys!" Naoko says  
  
"You saw Tai and Mimi together right?"  
  
"Yeah they were at the ice cream parlor together."  
  
"Really?!"  
  
Naoko sees something about this that bothers Sora and picks up on it.  
  
"Oh yeah! They were all over each other and they were even sharing a sundae with each other!"  
  
"Wow! How romantic!" sighs one of the girls  
  
"Yeah, didn't Sora tell you guys this I mean she and Tai are best friends I'm sure she know more about this than I do."  
  
"Actually no I didn't know about this." Sora said.  
  
"Really? But aren't you and Tai like best friends?"  
  
(We are best friends and why didn't Tai tell me about this? Yesterday? Wasn't that when he left with Mimi when we were at the park? I did find it kind weird that Mimi suddenly shows up and he has to leave all the sudden. Well I'll ask him when he comes to meet me after practice.)  
  
"We are best friends he's even meeting me after practice. I guess I'll ask him about him and Mimi later."  
  
"Okay then well I gotta go work on my serving see you guys later!" Naoko then leaves.  
  
~~~~~After practice~~~~~   
  
Sora sits on a bench to waiting for Tai. (Where is that Tai? Well I shouldn't get so frustrated I mean he does have a tendency to be late at times. I guess I'll wait a little longer for him, but what I don't understand is this whole him and Mimi thing did Naoko really see him and Mimi at the ice cream parlor the yesterday? Were they really sharing a sundae? If they were, why didn't he tell me about it he tells me everything.)  
  
Matt walks by and sees Sora sitting on the bench.  
  
"Hey Sora! How's it going?" Matt asked  
  
"Ok I guess," Sora replied.  
  
(Maybe I should ask Matt to see if he knows anything about Mimi and Tai.)  
  
"Hey Sora, do you know about this rumor going around about Mimi dating Tai?"  
  
"Wah? Oh that uh, yeah I've heard it."  
  
"Well is it, uh true? Because Tai hasn't said anything to me about dating Mimi? Did he say anything to you?"  
  
"I was going to ask you the same question and I don't know either."  
  
"Really? But doesn't he always tell you these things?"  
  
"I don't know maybe he hasn't gotten around to it yet! Well you're he's best guy friend why don't you know anything about this either?!"  
  
"Geez, I'm sorry Sora I didn't mean to upset you I just thought it was weird that you didn't know either."  
  
"I'm sorry Matt I didn't mean to snap at you I'm just a little stressed that's all."  
  
"That's ok well why are you sitting here be yourself anyways?"  
  
"Tai was supposta meet me here after practice."  
  
"What?! That was almost an hour ago!"  
  
"I know, I don't know what's up with him."  
  
"Me neither, C'mon Sora I'll take ya home."  
  
"Thanks Matt."  
  
~~~~~At the movies~~~~~  
  
During this time Tai and Mimi are watching "Romeo Must Die." *I wrote this a awhile ago and I didn't want to retype this part*   
  
"This movie rocks!" exclaimed Tai.  
  
"I guess so I really don't see why we couldn't watch the movie I picked out," said Mimi.  
  
"C'mon Mimi it was a chick flick you really don't expect me to watch a chick flick do ya?"  
  
"I guess not. This movie is called Romeo Must Die isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, your point?"  
  
"Well where's the romance where's the Romeo?" Oh is it that guy? Ya know what he's hot what's his name?"   
  
"Hot? You mean Jet Li? Don't ruin this for me Mimi this is an action movie not "Days Of Our Lives!"  
  
"Well sorryyyyy! Jet Li? Hmmm....well I guess I can at least enjoy some of this movie."  
  
~~~~~After the movie~~~~~  
  
"Wow that was a wicked movie! I loved the fight scene!"  
  
"I like the end where he walks off with that girl. That was so cute and that guys was hot!"  
  
"Oh, geez Mimi."  
  
"What? It was sweet and he was hot!"  
  
"Well I guess I'll take you home now."  
  
"Alright."  
  
At Mimi's front door........  
  
"Well I'll see ya at school Mimi!"  
  
"Yeah, ok bye!"  
  
Mimi closed the door and went to her room to think. (Tonight was a disaster! He was such a....a....guy! I mean the whole chick flick remark and not liking the end where that hot Jet Li guy walks off with that girl! I mean how insensitive he was, maybe I was wrong about Tai and about me having feelings for him. Although I think I should decide my feelings when we hang out for the third time then we'll see if he's a jerk or a sweetie!)  
  
~~~~~At Tai's house~~~~~  
  
"Mom I'm home!"  
  
"Tai hunny, Sora called a few times I told her you'd call her as soon as you were home!"  
  
"Alright then I'll call her in my room!"  
  
Tai walks into his room and searches underneath the scattered clothing to find his phone. He then waits for someone to pick up.  
  
"Hello," said a similar voice.  
  
"Hey Sora! Did you call me?"  
  
"Oh, hello Tai and where you today?"  
  
"Wah? Oh right tennis practice I went to the movies with Mimi."  
  
"You went to the movies?!"  
  
"I was worried sick Tai! I waited an hour for you and you went to the movies!"  
  
"I'm sorry really I am I thought you'd go home and understand that I had gone somewhere else," Tai pleaded.  
  
"Wait a minute, who did you say you went to the movies with?"  
  
"I went to the movies Mimi, why?"  
  
(What? He was with Mimi? He was suppose to meet up with me after practice, but he didn't he instead went to the movies with Mimi. Does this mean the rumors were true? It had to be true or else why would he blow me off like that?)  
  
"Sora? Hello? Sora? Are you still there?"  
  
"I HATE YOU TAI KAMIYA!"  
  
Click.............  
  
"Wha…what? She "HATES" me?" Tai slowly put the phone down and dragged his feet along the floor and walked out of his room. Kari was nearby watching television on the couch, she noticed Tai…  
  
"Tai? What's wrong?" Kari asked.  
  
Tai just continued walking…   
  
(Maybe I should call Matt maybe he knows what's up with Sora)  
  
"Hello," Matt said.  
  
"Hey Matt."  
  
"Oh, hey Tai what's wrong?"  
  
"Well I just called Sora and she got really mad at me because I went to the movies with Mimi and didn't meet her after practice."  
  
"Oh is that where you were, she waited almost an hour for you Tai the least ya could have done is tell her where you were going."  
  
"I know I just don't know why I didn't tell her."  
  
"Well um, Tai there's been something I've been wanting to ask ya."  
  
"Really what?"  
  
"Well there are some rumors about you and eh, Mimi flying around school."  
  
"Rumors? Like what?"  
  
"Well that you two have been going out…"  
  
"WE'VE BEEN WHAT?!"  
  
"I don't get it Tai, What are you trying to say?"  
  
"MIMI AND I AREN'T GOING OUT!"  
  
"Your not? REALLY?!?!?!?!?! (YES!!!!!!) Then why are there rumors about you guys all over school???!!! What about that day we were playing soccer and ya left with Mimi???"  
  
"I don't know why there are rumors about me and Mimi going out! And the only reason I left with Mimi that day was because she didn't think we were like good friends!"  
  
"What? So you're telling me that you aren't going out with Mimi and you left with her because she said you guys didn't act like friends???"  
  
"YES!!!"  
  
"Phew, then uh..."  
  
"Phew, then uh, what Matt?"  
  
"Uh, nevermind."  
  
"Ok, but the whole school thinks I'm dating Mimi?!"  
  
"Yups."  
  
"Does Sora know?"  
  
"Yeah, she does."  
  
"Oh, no"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Maybe that's why she was so mad when I told her I went to the movies with Mimi and didn't meet her after practice! She thinks I blew her off cause I had a date!"  
  
"Maybe or she's a......uh"  
  
"Don't start that again, what Matt?!"  
  
"Well uh, nothing."  
  
"MATT TELL ME!"  
  
"Well alright you had to face the truth eventually so here goes you and Sora both don't seem to get it, everyone knows you guys have feelings for each other and won't admit to it because your afraid about losing your friendship if it doesn't work out."  
  
"What?!?!"  
  
"You know what I'm talking about so don't play dumb with me! That's why it, uh kind of surprised me when I heard the rumors about you and Mimi."  
  
"Ok! Ok! I do have more than friend feelings for Sora, but what do I do now she's mad at me!"  
  
"Well the only thing I could tell you to do is clear up these rumors and tell Sora the truth about how you feel."  
  
"But what if I can't bring myself it doing it?"  
  
"Well then you'll just be regretting it for the rest of your life."  
  
"Alright then thanks alot Matt."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Oh and Matt?"  
  
"Yeah Tai?"  
  
"Follow your own advice and tell Mimi how ya feel."  
  
"Wah?!"  
  
"See I'm not as dense as I seem to be." ^_^  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Click........  
  
The next day Mimi finds out that she and Tai are leading in the polls and she also can't stop thinking about him. (I think I'll ask Tai to come with me to the football prep rally tonight I hope he's not busy) She then spots Tai at the water fountain.  
  
"Tai!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Oh, hey Mimi."  
  
"You wanna go with me to tonight's football rally?"  
  
"Uh, Mimi do ya know about these rumors going around about us?"  
  
(Uh, no he's heard the rumors!)  
  
"Yeah, I have heard the rumors."  
  
"Well, I don't think if we should go to the rally together then because people would see us together and think otherwise."  
  
(Think of something quick!)  
  
"Well, Tai I didn't know that these rumors affected you so much."  
  
"They don't I just don't want them to continue anymore that's all."  
  
"Well, we could uh, bring the rest of the gang if you want then it won't seem like it's just you and me."  
  
"I guess that's a good idea."  
  
"Ok it's settled then! I'll see ya later tonight!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Mimi went home right after school because the rally didn't start until five so then she called up everyone to asked them to come. Joe had a cold and couldn't come, Izzy had a report due, and other than those two Sora, Matt, and Tai were coming. After calling she decided to go get ready.  
  
~~~~~At the rally~~~~~  
  
~~End of Part 2~~  
  
Next Part preview- The rally is da bomb, but where's Sora? She'd better get her fast before Mimi gets any ideas. A kiss or two or three even? You'll just have to wait and see! ^-^  



End file.
